warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:InuKago
https://join.me/615-077-740 sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 17:35, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey. Are there any other chararts you'd like me to do? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 18:11, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Sure! Do you have a life image for him/her? I usually need those as references. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 18:25, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Accepting Cats Only staff members can accept cats. Please do not do it again. 15:23, 01/2/2016 Re: Sorry dude, but I'd rather do my own chararts on here. 21:40 Sat Jan 2 Re: Oh sorry 22:58, January 3, 2016 (UTC) That sounds good to me, and judging by the description, they even look a little bit alike. Awesome, Mink. Oh, and I never congratulated you on getting the lucky edit! That's pretty cool, actually. Lost in the Darkness... 02:50, January 4, 2016 (UTC) No, I don't. Lost in the Darkness... 03:01, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Lost in the Darkness... 04:09, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Here's the site lad. 06:05 Mon Jan 4 Join.me? I didn't go to school today mainly because I feel like I'm going to pass out, and I'm hella sick. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 15:02, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Sorry bro, I already have the History and cats planned out. Plus, you have enough high-ranks. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 15:24, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I fell asleep. Jm? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 18:21, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: No, sorry. I'm already working on them. 18:43, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Sure, we can say Bramble tried to kill Thistle (i can give her some scars + nicks and missing fur on her chararts) and Dark killed him to save her? 20:42, 01/4/2016 Plot Ooh, how about this? When Kuro entered ShadeClan as a warrior under the influence of the Dark Forest, maybe Ace (before he became Kuro's sworn enemy) gave him an apprentice named Nettlepaw (see where this is going?) Ace proclaimed that he could think of no better warrior for the job, since Kuro was sweet and loyal on the outer shell. But as soon as he and Nettlepaw were all alone, he turned ferocious and vicious, forcing his apprentice to do terrible things and brutally beating her even if she did. Nettlepaw was miserable, and the constant abuse was beginning to alter her mentally. She was always afraid, always scared of him. When Kuro sparked the Great War, he ordered Nettlepaw (now Nettleclaw) to go with him. She would be his queen, when it was over. Nettleclaw had no choice but to follow the tom, too scared to disobey. The war went on, with Kuro slashing down cats right and left and Nettlepaw sitting tamely by his side, now his mate. For the seasons the battle raged, Kuro was finally overtaken by Ace. Weak and defeated, he begged for Nettleclaw to help him, but for once in her life, she turned away from the tom. Ace then chased him away, and Nettleclaw was safe. She joined ShadeClan. However, much later, Kuro found her again. With a new band of rogues by his side, he kidnapped the she-cat, and it was over this time that Kuro brought the kits into play (if you know what I mean, I'm trying to be as kid-friendly as possible here.) Nettleclaw was eventually rescued by Ace and his crew, but not before she was given Kuro's kits. Not much later after her rescue, Kuro came with his cats during the night and tried to kill Ace quickly and quietly. However, Ace was waiting for him. He easily defeated Kuro, who did not expect him to be ready. Ace was given no choice but to end the tom's life in front of his band, calling him, "Too destructive to live." Nettleclaw was heartbroken and traumatized by the past few weeks, and ultimately knew that she could not stay with ShadeClan anymore. There were too many bad memories. Ace understood and bid her farewell, letting all the clan's good wishes go with her. She eventually settled in NightClan, where she gave birth to two healthy kits and could finally live a peaceful life away from her past. But it does still linger. She will keep her mate's terrible secret from her kits forever... or so she hopes. What's your thought on this? (I came up with it just now XD.) Also, yeah, Chaternellepaw can be Vixy's apprentice. ^^Lost in the Darkness... 22:09, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Chat? And also, did you get my message above? Lost in the Darkness... 00:49, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Join.me? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 17:31, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Ah ok. Well if you change your mind lemme know. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 17:33, January 5, 2016 (UTC) sure sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 20:56, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi lol. Join.me? I can host this time. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 17:42, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and post on SC so I can get the Suncloud plot going. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 17:43, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: :Burdockclaw was NightClan's first, and Yellowfur was MoonClan's first. 20:35 Thu Jan 7 We can at any time, but I've been busy lately, so I haven't gotten the chance. I will as soon as possible, though! Lost in the Darkness... 20:58, January 11, 2016 (UTC) If further action needs to be adressed, I'll handle it, but thank you in advance. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:19, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Oh, thanks for catching that! I meant to put those cats on the Gathering page, not half-moon Gathering. ^^ Lost in the Darkness... 23:31, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Fine.. remove them. >.> sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:06, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I guess I'll do them. Sorry, I'm just a little upset. It took me about 54 hours to do her whole set together. Also, sure: https://join.me/929-415-812 sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:08, January 13, 2016 (UTC) It's fine. Do you want the whole set for Whinchat or? And sure, I'll post. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:10, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I'll come to the join.me, but I probably will be doing more stuff myself on mine than watching if that's okay. I'll start on her art c: sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:13, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sure. 21:18, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: It would be great if they could be friends but I kinda want Shadowspots to have kits. Sorry 19:52, January 22, 2016 (UTC) What is this plot idea? 17:16, January 26, 2016 (UTC) What characters Shadowspots? 17:34, January 26, 2016 (UTC) I could make a tom in MoonClan? Oh and sorry I don't really go on role play wikis that often. I just decided to go join one for the time being. 17:40, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Ok maybe I could give it a shot! 18:21, January 26, 2016 (UTC) what kind of ceremony?? he's the deputy.. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:50, January 29, 2016 (UTC) uh dude, I ''don't do the ceremony. you need a bunch of people to give the nine life's. i'll volunteer a cat tho 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 21:56, January 29, 2016 (UTC) That's nice of her. c: It's fine with me- Sparkpaw's full name is Sparkshine, just so you know. Lost in the '''Darkness...' 19:17, January 30, 2016 (UTC) I'd like to remind you that you can only have 2 high ranking cats at once, per the rules. You can't have Riverface, Winchatstar, and Cindersky. Please choose one to demote. 22:21, 02/2/2016 I'm a bit busy at the moment, but I promise I'll check it out as soon as possible! Lost in the Darkness... 21:32, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Mink, please give me time to do Riverstar's art. I'm very busy, but I can start on them this weekend. Thanks. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:06, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Sure! 00:59, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Sure. https://join.me/231-075-736 — Kαšαяα everything that kills me makes me feel alive 21:33, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Uh, sure. With who? 18:27, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Ohh yeah, alright. 18:28, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Riverstar and whinchat If whinchat received all 9 of her lives then Riverstar only has 1 or did she not I'm confused. Haha 17:19, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh haha just wondering cool! 20:22, February 19, 2016 (UTC)